


Moonlit Confessions

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Noctis is very very drunk, Pre-Game(s), and not talking about feelings before its too late, boys being stupid, hangovers, so is Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: “Noct, how much have you had to drink?”Noctis turned fully, pinning Ignis with a stare full of wild intensity, “Dunno...m'be if you c'mere you could find out,”





	Moonlit Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Random Ignoct one-shot simply because I can. I've never really written Ignoct before so be gentle. Warning: I am very, very tired so there's gunna be loads of stupid mistakes. Also, the formatting is all wrong but it's 1 am where I am and I'm too tired to fix it right now. Hope you enjoy anyway.

Ignis cracked an eye open, wincing as sunlight jabbed at his retinas like a sharp, golden dagger. He snapped his eyes shut again, bringing both hands up to cup his head as pain throbbed at the backs of his eyeballs. He groaned heavily, mouth tasting foul and hair sticking up every-which-way with last nights gel. He cursed under his breath, wondering what in the name of the Astrals he had got himself into. His memory was hazy, he remembered Noctis and the sting of bitter alcohol on the tip of his tongue and...and...

 

He groaned again, choking on the urge to throw up. He managed to roll onto his side, realising he was naked and feeling disgusting. He buried his face in the pillow beside his own, it was much cooler and helped to ease his head a little. Taking a deep breath it took him a moment to place the scent that still lingered there. It was cologne, smoky and rich with a hint of cardamom. It took him far too long to place it, It wasn't Gladio-thank the gods-and Prompto wore something lighter, sweeter...so...his eyes snapped open as finally his memory returned...

 

_Of Noctis gripping a bottle tightly by the neck, standing precariously on the edge of the roof. Of his image framed by stars, swaying as if the tiniest of breezes could simply knock him over. Ignis had approached warily, worried that the wrong move would send Noctis toppling over the edge. “Noct?”_

 

“ _Iiiiigyyy...” Noctis had turned, eyes sparkling and absorbing the moonlight. Ignis couldn't help the soft fluttering in his chest at the sight, even plastered the prince had an air about him that gave Ignis goosebumps._

 

“ _Noct, how much have you had to drink?”_

 

_Noctis turned fully, pinning Ignis with a stare full of wild intensity, “Dunno...m'be if you c'mere you could find out,” He giggled, but the sound set Ignis' teeth on edge. Something was terribly wrong._

 

“ _Why don't you come to me, Noctis...we can talk...”_

 

“ _Uh-uh...don' go all responsss'ble on me, Specs...I ain't...ain't gunna fall for tha'. Ya c'mere an' I'll le' ya have some'o thisss...” He waved the bottle at Ignis vaguely, liquid sloshing around inside. It looked like wine from his father's private stores, Ignis fought back another sigh. Noctis blinked at it a moment before shrugging carelessly and taking a deep swig, as he did so he seemed to lean backwards, causing Ignis' heart to leap into his throat. If Noctis fell he would most likely break something and doing so on the eve of his departure would seriously complicate things._

 

“ _Noctis...”_

 

“ _C'moooon...ya chick'n...?”_

 

_Both of them had been drinking at dinner, enduring a strangely quiet formal dinner to say farewell. Ignis frowned, adjusting his glasses before finally resigning himself to trying to wrangle a very drunk and very angry prince back to bed without him killing them both in the process. “Fine.” He muttered, sliding out of the small window and onto the roof tiles. He stepped carefully, aware that it had rained recently enough for them to still be rather wet. “Noctis, why don't you sit down?”_

 

_Noctis looked at him as if were speaking a foreign language, after a heart-stopping moment he finally obliged and sat on the edge of the roof, allowing Ignis to release his breath in a sigh. Noctis pushed the half-empty bottle into Ignis' empty hands and watched him take a sip before sighing and leaning his head against Ignis' shoulder. Together they sat in silence, gazing out over the citadel gardens and up at the stars that glittered above them. “We're goin' tomorrow.” Noctis muttered, turning so his face was pressed against Ignis' arm. He could feel Noctis' hot breath soak into his shirt sleeve and it started to do things to him he wasn't entire sure he was comfortable with. Rather than answer he took another drink. “Not seen Luna in...forever...” Noctis continued to mutter, moving his hand to Ignis' knee, almost causing him to choke on his drink. Noctis wasn't the most touchy person so to get this level of affection from the ordinarily aloof prince made Ignis wonder just how scared he was. “Bu'...I dunno...do I wanna marry her? I did...when I was a kid, 'coz tha's wha' girls an' boys did bu' now...now I jus'...” Noctis trailed off, sighing in frustration as his hand curled on Ignis' leg. Ignis drank more, attempting to drown out the pounding of his heart and the blood rushing in his ears. Noctis was opening up, trying to tell him what was wrong, now was not the time for Ignis' body to start acting inappropriately. “An' they wan' me ta go all the way t-to Altissia...Dad won' even be there...I's like...like...” Noctis growled in frustration, slamming his free hand into the tiles and causing one to crack. His other hand squeezed Ignis' thigh, “Ya'know?” He looked up, eyes dark and shimmering with fear and...something else. Ignis drank again, trying to gain some courage from the burning wine._

 

“ _Noct, I...I believe that this is what must be done for the future of your country. Sometimes-”_

 

“ _Don' gimme tha' shi', Iggy!” Noctis snapped, moving away and taking all the warmth with him._  
  
Despite what his tutors always said, Ignis was not a very smart man or at least, not very smart when it came to Noctis. Rather doing what he should have and helped him back to bed, he reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him close. “Fine. Then I'll tell you what I really think; I would tear the very stars from the sky if it would stop this farce of a marriage between you and the lady Lunafreya. If I had my way you would not leave the city and remain by my side. Is that what you wanted to hear, Noct?”

 

 _Noctis looked at him for a long time, his eyes dark and oddly thoughtful, then his gaze slid down to Ignis' lips. He licked his own, Ignis helpless but to follow the movement with his own eyes. The wine, now virtually empty, slipped from his fingers and fell to shatter against the paving stones of the garden below. Noctis leaned in, breath hot and sweet against Ignis' mouth. The night was suddenly filled with electricity, as if Noctis was using his magic. Tension built in Ignis' skull until he lifted one shaking, gloveless hand and pushed it deep into Noctis' hair. Without thinking he pulled his prince closer, their lips brushing and sending more electricity zinging across his skin, his heart beat doubled, his stomach fluttered weirdly as Noctis closed the gap between them. Ignis almost gasped as their mouths made contact. How long had he wanted this? How many times had he had dreams like this? He closed his eyes and let it happen, the alcohol sitting warm in his chest and stomach. Noctis' hand was slightly damp from the roof tiles as he brought it up to cup Ignis' face, the kiss was sweet, vibrant and tasted of hundred-year-old fermented grapes. Ignis' fingers tightened on Noctis' hair, he pulled him ever closer, the angle was awkward but at this point both were too far gone to care. Finally Noctis pulled away, his breath heavy in his lungs as he ran damp fingers down Ignis' cheek to his neck. He watched them with a small frown, “'m gunna have ta have sex with her...a-aren't I?” He muttered thickly, ducking his head to hide his blush. Ignis wasn't stupid, he was fully aware that Noctis was very much a virgin._  
  
“One...one would assume so...” Ignis managed, the wine finally hitting and combining with all that he'd drunk at dinner. It was starting to make his head spin and Noctis was still distractingly close. 

 

“ _I don't think about her...when I...” Noctis' blush deepened but the alcohol seemed to have made him braver and he ploughed on, “Ya'know. I don' really think abou'...any girls...not...not in that way.” Noctis' eyes flicked up to Ignis' before moving away again. “How'm I s'posed to cons-consumm-”_

 

“ _Consummate.” Ignis supplied thickly, utterly confused about what was happening and how to stop it and hating the way his limbs were refusing to obey even the simplest of commands such as 'let the prince go, he's your friend not your lover'._

 

“ _Yeah...that...” Noctis shivered, a breeze plucked at the tips of his hair, blowing his fringe into his eyes. “D'you...d'you think you could...” Noctis bit down on his bottom lip before taking a breath and moving in again. This time Ignis toppled backwards, head slamming into the hard tiles and forcing him to gasp. Noctis took advantage of his distraction by pushing his tongue into Ignis' mouth. He held him with both hands on the sides of his face, eyes shut tightly and a soft, stuttering moan escaping him as he climbed on top of his future chamberlain. Ignis' hands hovered uncertainly in the air, fear and pleasure becoming a strange mixture in his chest. He shouldn't...he couldn't...but his hands finally found purpose as they grabbed at Noctis' hips and held him in place. He tilted his head, making everything a tad easier before sliding his hands upwards, pushing up the Prince's top to feel the soft skin beneath. “Ignis.” Noctis gasped, pulling away to nip at Ignis' throat. Ignis blinked up at the stars, fingers digging into Noctis' sides as he was helpless against the heat filling his veins._  
  
Ignis opened his eyes again, dread settling heavily in his gut as he gripped the pillow tightly. He stared at the still open window they had crawled through, limbs tangled, lips and tongues joining together in a desperate, drunken mess. Ignis groaned again, burying his face in the pillow and wishing he could suffocate on the soft, expensive cotton. How could one man be so thoroughly stupid? Gladio would definitely murder him if he found out and the King...well, the King would have his head. There was no doubt some law against sleeping with a prince, especially one to be sold off in a political marriage.  
  


“You know, there's probably loads of way more effective ways to kill yourself.”  
  
Ignis tensed at the sound of Noctis' voice, he didn't want to but he had to look. He rolled over slowly, wincing as the sunlight aggravated his pounding head. “N-Your Highness?” He croaked, unwilling to say his name.

 

“Guess I kinda deserve that.” Noctis lowered his head and it was only then that Ignis realised he was naked from the waist up, a towel wrapped around his middle and that his hair was wet. “Iggy I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't've...taken advantage like that. It was...”

 

“Your highness, you don't need to apologise to me. I was supposed to take care of you but I lost myself in the heat of the moment. I am the one at fault, you-”

 

Noctis looked at him, cheeks flushed and Ignis realised that Noctis hadn't slept at all. He had two dark circles beneath his eyes. “You think i'd've done it if I didn't want to? Iggy, I could've warped away from you, I could've run or called the guards. I'm not that stupid. I knew what I was doing...kinda.” He shrugged, eyes falling again to his hands which curled in his lap, “I just wanted...to know, for sure, if what I felt was...”

 

“Real.” Ignis finished for him, turning away so all Noctis could see was the expanse of his bare back. He had several moles decorating his skin, they almost looked like a constellation. Noctis fought the urge to trace them and kept his hands to himself. “Noct,” Ignis' voice was muffled by the pillow he was hiding in again, “What happened...what we told each other last night...we cannot afford to speak of it again. Whatever this is...we must push it aside, for the sake of the people...”

 

Noctis made a strange, strangled sound in the back of his throat, “Yeah, I know.” He muttered, rising and shifting uncomfortably. “I'll get outta your hair then...”

  
Ignis listened to Noctis dress himself and squeezed his eyes shut before Noctis moved to the bedside table and picked up something he'd left there. Ignis reached out blindly, working on pure instinct as his fingers curled around Noctis' thin wrist. He yanked, causing the prince to fall sprawling across the bed. Ignis rolled over to drag him close and place a soft, loving kiss to his lips. He pushed hair from Noctis' eyes and felt him shiver against him. When they parted they did so reluctantly, Noctis' face pink, eyes moving to away and Ignis taking a moment to soak in the sight.  
  
It was in silence that Noctis finally dressed himself enough to sneak back into his own room. When he was gone, Ignis covered his eyes with his forearm and wondered what could have been had things been different.

 


End file.
